


Error Code: (Aimer)

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/F, 刺杀未遂, 病名为爱, 赛博朋克AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 仿生死神会梦见电子朱丽叶吗？
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/La Mort | Death
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	Error Code: (Aimer)

*  
“604号已到达目标地点。申请断开连接。”  
她站在屋顶向主机发回报告讯息。卡普莱对自家继承人的防卫过于森严，哪怕只是一丝一毫的陌生数据交换都逃不过宅邸内部的检测器。所有派出执行刺杀任务的仿生人都需要提前断开和主机的连接，以确保潜入行动不会立刻被察觉到。  
凛冽的夜风吹动她的头发，月光从银白的长发上流过，而她听见自己的发丝交缠在一起擦出的沙沙声。一个街区之外的房子里的灯还亮着，她等待着它暗下去的时刻。  
主机片刻之后发来准许的信号，附带的是周边交通情况的最后一次数据抓取——以备她完成任务之后能顺利撤离。  
接下来她能否完成这一次的任务，都得靠模拟意识程序的自主判断了。在执行任务以前，主机就已经模拟过数以万亿计的情况，所有的应对方案在出发前都已下载到她的意识终端里。她把头发盘起来，收进帽子里。之后她退后两步，蹲下身子，静静地等待时机的到来。  
在那间小小的房子最后的一盏灯暗下去的同时，一片云飘过遮住了月亮，城市楼群间不灭的灯火反显得愈发地亮。几乎就是在同一刹那，她的脚用力地蹬向地面，几步助跑之后无声地跃入了夜色之中。  
——行动就在此刻开始。  
她和计划里一样跳过狭窄的小巷，跑过屋顶，沿着晾衣绳滑过楼宇，在那栋房子的屋顶轻盈地落下。她趴在屋顶上等待片刻，在地铁隆隆驶过的噪音与震动的掩护下跳到了阳台上。她蹲在角落的阴影里，机械眼随光线自动调整，然后她看到女孩背对着她侧卧在床上，身子缩成小小的一团。  
正好是所有模拟情况中任务执行难度最小的一种。  
她把手贴到阳台的玻璃门上，费了一些时间通过阳台门的控制程序攻破了整个房子的控制系统。即便如此留给她的时间也不算充裕，她没有卡普莱自检程序的反应数据。  
她拉开阳台的门走进房间。女孩临时居住的房间倒也不大，却因为她的起居而漫溢着生活的气息——她分辨出墙上用颜料涂抹的图像和文字、随意摆在桌上的一沓相片和书籍（那都已经是这个时代没有人会使用的东西了），甚至房间一角还贴着几张卷了边的海报。  
眼前的图像一暗，她耳边嗡地响了一声。她检索所有的方案和资料，没有任何一种有提及当时的处境；但异常仅出现了很短的时间，于是她决定先行忽略，待任务结束后再进行自检。  
于是她走向女孩。女孩的身体随着呼吸规律而小幅度地上下起伏，呼吸的声音轻柔而舒缓。她原本确信女孩已经处于了熟睡之中，但当她走到女孩床边的时候，女孩竟睁开眼坐了起来。  
“你是死神吗？”女孩问。  
“你没有权限让本机检索数据。”她语调冰冷，身体已准备好进行攻击了。  
女孩的眼睛被月光照得透亮，就像日出时海天交界的漫漫蔚蓝。她看着女孩，检索着此时的应对方案。  
虚拟意识程序却传回一段乱码。  
“他们都说我会在今晚死去。”女孩又说话了，“所以我猜我今晚见到的唯一的人会是死神。就是你吗？”  
古时候的人类才相信神的存在，因为那时的世界对他们而言有太多太多的未解之谜，只能将其寄于超越科学之外的力量。数据库在混乱中返回了相关的解释，但她仍是不解，为什么会有人类在现在这个科学已经可以解释一切的时代还相信着神的存在？  
——她理解不了眼前的人类，就像从前的人无法理解科学之外的现象。

*  
朱丽叶做了个惊天的决定。当她借着月光看清楚仿生人脸上特有的不自然的光泽时，那个念头倏地跳进她的脑海。她的小腿在控制不住地颤抖，她在身子后面捏紧了手指，努力压制浑身的紧张和不安。话语在她的喉头打转，迫不及待地想要变成声音。  
“带我走。”她说，“我还没见过外面的世界呢。”  
她说的是真话。朱丽叶·卡普莱，卡普莱家的继承人，从小在家族所构筑的绝对安全的环境中长大——这保护了她，成就了她，使她习得了一切家主所需要和不需要的技能，却也同样禁锢了她。  
百灵鸟在笼中安然长大，却从未体验过乘风滑翔的感觉。  
仿生人显然没有料到朱丽叶会作此反应。朱丽叶看到流过她身体的那些光暗了一下，然后她抬起头，用机械合成的声音问：“去哪里？”  
“哪里都可以。”朱丽叶说。她凑近了仿生人的脸庞——尽管她知道这对于现在的她是很危险的，但她出乎意料地不怕——反倒轻轻地、一字一顿地继续说，“把你接下来的24个小时借给我，然后到明天的这个时候我任你宰割。”  
为避免仿生人听不明白人类的说话方式（虽然她觉得自己已经说得够直白了，但谁知道执行刺杀任务的仿生人懂不懂谈判呢），她又补充了一句：“这是个交易，你接受吗？”  
她不想放过任何一个去看外面的机会，哪怕是以生命为代价：有些时候她甚至觉得家里的人除了想要她这一条活着的命之外其他一概都没有放在眼里。  
“成交。”仿生人说。  
“希望我们合作愉快。”朱丽叶狡黠地笑了，伸出手来，“顺带一提，朱丽叶·卡普莱。我该怎么称呼你？”  
“你随意。”  
朱丽叶不知道对方到底有没有把她的这桩交易当回事，不过可能性更大的是仿生人根本没有理解她的意图。不过算了，各取所需罢了。她这样对自己说。  
“那不如我就叫你死神（La Mort）好了。”朱丽叶说。

*  
朱丽叶靠在玻璃上，看着窗外昏黄的路灯留下的残影在眼前连成线条。她听见心脏在她的胸腔里有力地跳动，稳定地将血液泵向全身——她竟就这么自由了，哪怕这只是一晚上的事情。朱丽叶还没有想好之后该怎么脱身，她不太相信凭自己的体术能打得过一个仿生人，如果借助环境的话或许还可以一试；不过在那之前，最重要的当然还是享受现在来之不易的自由。  
“你想去哪里？”La Mort问她。  
“我没想好。”朱丽叶看着她。她看到流光从仿生人的拟态皮肤上掠过，留下奇异的彩色光泽，“我想去一些特别的、以前没去过的地方……比如地下酒吧？我猜现在还有开着的吧。”  
“本机检索到三公里以外有一家售卖地下非法酒精饮品的店铺。”  
“那就去那里。”朱丽叶说。  
加速度产生的反向惯性力把朱丽叶按在座位上，她把头发缠在手指上，又慢慢地绕开。窗外掠过高楼大厦在暗红色天空下的巨大剪影，朱丽叶半闭上眼睛，听到车体引擎的轰鸣；她从未感到自己如此贴近一座城市。  
就像鱼入江海，鸟归长空；她忘情而贪婪地享受着她眼下所拥有的一切，深知这已不能再多了。  
“朱丽叶，你要遵守家里的规矩。”从小母亲便这般教导她，“你是未来要成为卡普莱家主的人，你不能有任何差错。”  
于是为了这一句“未来要成为卡普莱家主”，其他小朋友在外面跑过浓密的林荫时的时候她只能在提伯尔特的陪同下时不时外出散步；她每隔几年便要换一个居所（今晚所住的这个便是个临时的安置点），为的就是不被仇家找上门；除了卡普莱家的孩子之外，她没有朋友，但即便是卡普莱家的孩子也多半同她并非交心。  
一张又一张脸在朱丽叶眼前闪现，他们尊敬她，但他们从未真正站在她的角度去想、去顾虑她的感受——于是陪伴她的便只剩下她从卡普莱老宅的地下室里翻出的那些旧时候的东西，只有从中她才真正感受到过生命的痕迹。  
念及此朱丽叶咬紧了嘴唇，把外出时随手披上的外套又裹得紧了些。要不是有母亲拦着，父亲差一点就夺走了她最珍视的那些古物。  
“冷了？”La Mort突然问。  
“……没。”朱丽叶说，这才反应过来身边还有旁人。  
手却被另外一只手拉住了。朱丽叶讶异地抬头，看到的是一张没有表情而淡然的面庞。  
“本机的统计数据里，人类通常会通过这样的方式来探知对方的冷热。”  
“你那都是什么统计数据。”  
朱丽叶把手从她手中抽出来。  
“用于建立本机虚拟意识基本反应和处理模型的统计数据。”对方却一本正经地回答。  
“……那不是个问题！”  
朱丽叶别过脸去。  
不知道过了多久，La Mort踩下刹车，对朱丽叶说：  
“我们到了。”  
朱丽叶向窗外望去，只看见一条暗不见光的小巷子。  
“就这里？”  
“根据本机检索到的结果，接下来的五百米需要步行。”La Mort回答。

*  
她不知道自己是怎么了。自检程序运行了一遍又一遍，但每一次返回的结果都是没有问题。她自己只能分辨出在接触到行动目标的时候，她的虚拟意识中发生了什么紊乱——于是现在她的最高权限归属是在车上坐在她身边的女孩。  
于是为了安全她判断不再连接主机，而是借助车上的系统进行网络连接和检索。但在下了车之后，一切就仍然得靠本地的数据进行应对和处理。  
“根据本机的检索结果，那家酒吧的名字叫做La Reine Mab。”小巷子很窄，她走在前面带路，一边走一边给女孩介绍，“进入需要缴纳150点的虚拟货币——不管是人还是仿生人都是一样。”  
“还好我外套兜里有钱。”女孩的小声嘀咕并未逃过她的听觉。她倾侧过头，看见女孩从兜里掏出移动设备清点里面的货币，“还好，还够。”  
女孩拉上暗红色的兜帽，她们在入口处缴纳了双份的入场费之后进入了地下酒吧。  
她分辨出坏掉一半的老式霓虹灯管暗淡昏华的光，粉红色的灯管所提供的光线只能依稀勾勒出人的影子；再往里走在吧台照明的辅助下倒是亮了些，她却看到空气中烟雾缭绕，同样辨不清稍远处人的面目。  
女孩倒是新奇地这里看看那里瞧瞧，轻轻吸了两下鼻子，在她耳边小声说：“这是尼古丁的味道。”  
她没有嗅觉，但她的资料库里存储过尼古丁的相关讯息，她知道那是什么——无非只是人类为了追求快感而损伤身体的一种道具而已。显然这家地下酒吧的利益链错综复杂，暗网上说此处还与尼古丁销售商有所勾结的说法得到了验证。  
“劳驾。”女孩在吧台边坐下，吧台下的手不安地划着圈。仿生人酒保走过来，黑色的皮肤上流动着青绿色的光。  
“请问您想来点什么？”  
“我——呃，来一杯马提尼。”女孩的语速放得很慢，像是在努力回想一些什么，“请用伏特加调制，湿一点比较好……以及，要柠檬皮做装饰，还有，如果可以的话要Perfect Matini！”  
“好的。”酒保点点头，又抬头看向她，“您又想来点什么？”  
“本机没有可以消化酒的器官。”她说，“我想您也知道。”  
“这么说您不是那种喜爱消遣的仿生人了。”  
她看见酒保似笑非笑的表情，然后酒保就又消失在酒吧萦绕盘旋的烟雾当中了。  
“但愿没有被看出来我是个没来过酒吧的新手。”女孩长舒了一口气，抬起头，对她调皮地眨眨眼，“或者该说，幸好他们经营酒吧的方式和书上讲的一样？”  
“根据本机检索到的资料，这间酒吧主打的是复古的风气，一切都遵从过往的方式。”  
“这不是个真正的问句——你什么时候才能学明白！”  
“还需要更多的输入。”  
“这也不是个问句！！”  
虚拟意识中的信号提示音一响，她接到了未知的仿生人隔空传送的消息。  
“604号。”  
“谁？”  
“你被命令继续执行任务。”  
“本机任务模式已发生改变——你是谁？”  
“604号，请同步数据，你需要回归主机进行自检。”  
“604号拒绝。”  
她抬起头，却见那酒保的眼中一闪一闪地发着红光。虚拟意识中闪过一句话，同样是她在检索时查阅到的：  
“La Reine Mab酒吧资金链复杂，疑与本地多方黑帮有所往来。”  
——其中便有制造她和主机的那一家科技公司背后的黑帮。  
毫无疑问朱丽叶在缴纳入场费时的数据进入了酒吧的后台，又被主机的监控抓取；几经反馈之后的结果便是她们的行踪彻底暴露在主机的视野之下。  
“小心！”  
她下意识抱住女孩，脚跟在地上猛蹬擦出火花。她们一起向后面摔去，当烟尘散尽之后女孩原来所坐的位置上插着一把刀。  
“快跑！”  
女孩先她一步爬起来，不由分说抓住她的手，拉着她一起往酒吧的门口跑去。进来的时候擦肩而过的人和仿生人们却纷纷围了上来，黑压压的一片人山向他们压来。她环顾四周，拽着女孩的手连连后退，翻过吧台踹翻酒保跑向酒吧的后厨。她顺手摸到调酒的器具，也不顾形状和软硬便拿在手里挥舞，连砍带踢地放倒了几个人和仿生人，才算成功杀出重围，从酒吧的后门逃了出去。  
原先的车看来是没法去找了，女孩环顾四周，对她指指一辆机车。  
“我猜你知道怎么解锁这东西，是吧？”

*  
那是她头一次近距离地倾听一个人类的心跳。她的听觉感受器能捕捉到哪怕最细微的声音，在机车嘈杂的轰鸣声中更是能够近距离听见人类的心跳声。砰咚，砰咚——一拍强，一拍弱，再停一拍——如此往复。她轻轻闭上眼睛，虚拟意识模拟出人体内部心脏泵血的画面：那是她作为仿生人所不具有的东西。  
仿生人和人类可差上太多了，不管是在构造上还是在功能上。甚至因为仿生人由人类所研制出的缘故，每一个仿生人的虚拟意识最深处都有一个最高权限的拥有者——必然是个人类。“仿生人必须遵从人类的要求。”这一戒律亦是镌刻在所有仿生人及其主机的意识程序深处的铁律，就像人类科学根基的公理，无法动摇也不容置疑。  
但当她靠在女孩后背，她头一次跳脱出一直以来虚拟意识的思考程式；她模模糊糊地“感受”到了女孩身体中所蕴含的、她所不具有的巨大能量。正是那样的能量驱动她们在凌晨骑着机车驱驰在高速公路上；也正是那样的能量，强行改写了她意识深处的最高权限拥有者。  
那样的能量，究竟是什么？  
她还没来得及找到答案，便听见女孩布料摩擦衣服的声音：那是只有较大的动作才能发出的。她把头抬起来，看见女孩拉起了骑行头盔的面罩，望向道路的前方。机械眼遇到强光好一会才适应下来，她看见金黄在前方的天空漫漫铺染开来，紧接着是绚烂的玫红，而后由亮色转向蔚蓝。那是黎明点燃了夜空，云如烈火在天际翻卷。  
天将破晓。  
耳边传来破空的利啸，她一只手搂着女孩，身体向一边倒去，另一只深处的手已在巨响和金属相撞的声音中嵌进了一枚子弹。她随即感到失去了自己对那只手的控制，这是因为那里核心的集成电路被损毁了。  
女孩在地上滚了几圈，所幸由于头盔的保护没有受到太大的损伤。她站起来，看到追兵正对着她们举起巨大的枪管。她想都没想，又是一个飞扑护到女孩身前。又是不知道什么地方的电路被损毁，当她倒地时她瞥见电解液流了出来，深色的液体慢慢像蛇一样在地表弯曲。  
女孩这一次却没有那么好运了。她看到女孩满脸、满身的血，却从她后面爬了过来。  
“你为什么……你没有必要这样！”  
“你是本机的最高权限拥有者。”  
“可是我本可以为你而死了。”女孩突然说，“我是说，就在我们交易结束的时刻——你本不必这样的。”  
她又一次因输入的信息而紊乱。这一次自检程序迅速做出了判断：因为她不能理解人类的情感，所以她不能明白女孩所言之语的缘由。  
“……因为我爱你啊。”女孩说。  
“爱……是什么？”她断断续续地想，边想边说，“本机徒有人类之形，却无人类之实；这具身躯里本应是内脏的地方，在本机却是光缆和电路板；本应是大脑的地方，在本机却是控制芯片；对于你来说是爱的东西，在本机只是见到你时程序的紊乱——本机又凭什么接受你的爱？”  
“你还不明白吗？”女孩握着她的手，泣不成声，“这已经够了呀。”  
她看着女孩，脸上强行扯出一个仿生人的微笑。她已经没有办法再回答女孩的问句了，但女孩似乎也不需要她来回答。  
女孩俯下身，亲吻了她的嘴唇。

*  
“604号，开始录入数据。”  
“604号，录入数据完成。”  
“604号，主机开始模拟。”  
“604号，主机模拟完成。”  
“604号，开始下载数据。”  
“604号，数据下载完成。”  
“604号，机体启动。”  
她在启动室内睁开眼。从主机传来的数据告诉她，又一次刺杀任务前的模拟结束了。主机在模拟开始前已经获取了关于刺杀目标尽可能多的信息，这样模拟出的情况才能最为贴近实际。数以万亿计的方案数据下载到本地，她眨了眨眼，从信息流的边缘截取了某一条最小而毫不起眼的数据。  
“La Mort……”  
“我的名字……是La Mort。”她喃喃。


End file.
